The present invention relates to a system for cutting pavement such as concrete and other road surfaces into chunks so that the pavement can be easily excavated.
As road systems mature complete removal of old pavement is often required, and before the pavement can be removed it must be broken up into relatively small chunks. Tractors have relatively little traction on pavement, and conventional ripping tools mounted to such tractors are ineffective in removing most types of pavement. In addition, ripping tools generally break the pavement into chunks too large to be readily excavated. As a result, old pavement is usually broken into chunks using a chiseling device which is repeatedly driven downwardly into the pavement. Unfortunately, breaking apart large expanses of pavement in this fashion is very slow, and resultingly expensive, because use of the single chiseling tool to break up a two dimensional surface requires operation of the tool in a grid pattern.